The present disclosure relates to the field of chromonics. In particular, the present disclosure relates to methods for forming nanostructures using chromonic materials.
Patterned layers of functional materials are used in electric component manufacture as well as other applications. For example, multiple layers of differing patterned layers of such materials are used in the manufactures of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays. Active matrix liquid crystal displays include a plurality of rows and columns of address lines, which cross at an angle to one another, thereby forming a plurality of crossover points.
Lithographic techniques are used to generate small structures; however, as the size domain moves into the nanoscale range, significant technical challenges arise that can limit the use of lithographic techniques for nanostructures.
Another method used to construct nanostructures is self-assembly. Molecular self-assembly is the assembly of molecules without guidance or management from an outside source. Many biological systems use self-assembly to assemble various molecules and structures such as the lipid bilayer membrane in cells, for example.
One useful nanostructure is nanowires. Nanowires represent attractive building blocks for assembly of functional nanoscale devices, and could overcome fundamental and economic limitations of conventional lithography-based fabrication. Nanowires could offer potential as building blocks for applications in nanoelectronics and photonics.